Battle for Earth
http://dl.dropbox.com/u/16956723/mc-storyline.png The Eurasian Server is a war torn world, teetering on the brink of collapse. For 6 years it has been ruled by the deathless Otherworldy forces, forces being of incredible power, to whom thousands of souls are sacrificed daily. The peoples of the Earth live in a place where Daemons are real, mutation is frequent and death is a constant companion. To be alive in the 1970 is to know that the universe is a terrifying and hostile place. It is a place where you are but one amongst billions and, no matter how heroic your death, you will not be missed. A truly vast domain, Eurasiais spread amongst the World. Its territories encompass untold millions of stories, countless more human lives. In its name, terrible wars are fought and desperate sacrifices made, yet even this river of carnage and blood is a small price to pay, for this is a truely unique server. Were it to pass into nothingness, so too would the human race, destroyed by enemies uncountable, to the braying laughter of the foes of humanity. Several strange species and forces (the Otherworldy forces, the Dwarves, the Demons, the Daemons, the Vampires, the Werewolves, The Ghouls, The Angels and Daedalus Most Terrible Servants) challenge the supremacy of humanity's predominant place in the world. From within its own creaking and increasingly stagnat and repressive edifice, Humanity is threatened more insidiously by rebellion, mutation, dangerous wars and subversive Cults. However, despite its myriad problems, without the admittedly authoritarian and often harsh protection of the Eurasian Empire, Mankind as a whole would have fallen prey to the countless perils that threaten it. Without Humanity and Mankind's faith in the Leaders who guide it, the human race would have become extinct long ago. What will your story in the server be? Story Pt.1 - Battle for Earth On September 13 1956 at exactly 12:02 PM the Demons launched an invasion on Earth. World governments tried to calm the masses but chaos ensued. The Demons ravines opened up simultaneously all around the globe, spreading Otherworldy life forms all around Earth causing the people to move into nations capital city for military protection. The Demons defeated most of the worlds armed forces in only a few days. Nations couldnt keep producing ammunition for their weapons so all their firearms became useless so they went back to bows and swords. All major cities were overrun in a matter of days despite fierce opposition from Earths forces. Eurasias Hillshire was one of the first to go. Followed by Valeria;s and Meiyos capital. Soon the world was ran by the otherworldy forces. Story Pt.2 - Counterattack Remnants of Earths armed forces quickly came together, despite their inferior weaponry, they managed to push back the Demons from most major capitals. The Counterattack began in the City of Hillshire, where a large Contingent of Demons were bunkered down. At exactly 1:45 AM, Remnant Forces begain the counterattack. The demons were quickly overran and pushed back to the borders of Kingston. Earths Forces now had a center of operations and Hillshire was used to coordinate most of the coming counterattacks. Eyewitness accounts of the Invasion It is now 5 months after the Invasion and both sides are at a stalemate, both sides are launching constant attacks but are met with brute force. Vampires paradrop from the skies every night, launching daring raids onto human settlements. Werewolves spring also from the night and maraud the rural countryside. Ghouls have silently killed many military or political leaders. However, on the human side, priests have been called up to help the cause by healing others, giving hope, and sending Demons back to their place... delaying them at least. And the nomadic witch hunter group have taken bows and are helping the worlds militaries take back village by village, town by town, city to city. I have been fighting wars since the young age of 17. I;ve seen all sorts of hellish things on the battlefield. I became a Brigadier General at 20. And that was for saving the Kaisers life at the Battle of North Bay, when my militia unit was defending the town from assassins. I wont go any further into that. But, in all my 17 years of being a general, this is the worst thing yet. http://i.neoseeker.com/ca/resistance_conceptart_AeN8p.jpg On the 1st of November. 1959. There was something that made every man in my unit shiver and shudder. A hellship fleet, as I would call it, hovered over the border town of Hamilton. These fearsome ships were so big that they covered the sun and most of us thought that the end of the world was coming. They had no idea how close they were to it. And as it turned out, demons have eluded humans for the last 3000 years. They were secretly repopulating under our noses the whole time. And when they came out, all of these... these... creatures came out from holes of the ground. And many of my men died. I grabbed a my .22 LR submachine gun and tried to take out as many as I could. But, alas, the city of Hamilton was completely obliberated. I was lucky to get out of there myself. New Years Day, 1960. The Eurasian scientists concluded that they came out from the Nether regions and from a ravine left unexplored, buried by history by at least the last century. Our cities have been taken. My family among them. I fear the worst will come... Some month. Some day. 1966? Human technology. Wiped out. Gone. Were back to the medevial days again. I forged a sword with all of my effort put into it. I sharpened it . A lot. The world all use primitive weapons now. Our artillery cannons arent even as fine and compact as they were. They look funny. Strange. Powered by some fine red powder. We've finally driven the demonic army despite our limited resources and inferior weapons. What makes up for our weapons is our devotion. We've been waiting for the day we drove them out of our cities. Late 1966. I finally took step in Hamilton. What felt like 3 decades was actually not even a decade yet. However. Since most of our cities have been reclaimed, the problem now lies: We're now at a stalemate. http://imageshack.us/a/img88/4029/rst07he2.jpg Early 1971. Were at a complete stalemate again. The worst of the fighting at Hamilton, Markath, and Wiggleton. North Bay and Hillshire are completely safe. Im sitting in a building near the wall writing this. These may be my final moments. I am leading a charge with me in front of the troopers into one of the goblin camps.